Come Fly With Me
by Kylara Kitsune
Summary: Katie and Alicia fly one night.


**AN: Characters are not mine. **

"Come fly with me, Katie."

Katie looked up from her Potions essay. Alicia stood in front of the table, broomstick in her hand.

"I'd love to, Alicia, but Snape wants six feet of parchment on Veritaserum by tomorrow and I'm only half way through."

"And you've been working on it since dinner. You need to take a break. Then, when you come back to it, you'll be refreshed."

Realising she wasn't going to win this argument, Katie set down her quill and put the lid back on her bottle of ink.

"Ok, let's go."

It was forbidden to fly through the corridors of Hogwarts, but that didn't stop the two girls. It didn't stop them cheering and whooping as they flew out of a nearby window to avoid being caught by Filch as he prowled the corridors. This wasn't the first time they'd gone flying late at night, breaking every rule they could. It was a thrill for them; one made all the more dangerous because they were both on the same broomstick, which made flying a little more difficult. Still, they felt that it was worth all the trouble.

After their spectacular dive from one of the upper windows, Alicia guided the broom down to the lake, where they flew leisurely over the still water. Katie reached down with one hand, trailing it in the dark water. For the first time in months, it wasn't freezing cold.

"Hey, Alicia. Fancy a swim?"

"In there?" She shivered. "No thanks."

"It's not cold though." To prove her point, Katie brushed her wet hand across Alicia's cheek.

"You're right."

Landing on the far side of the lake, where they knew they couldn't be seen from the castle, they stripped off their uniforms. Katie hesitated before removing her underwear, although Alicia didn't.

"Katie, it's nothing I haven't seen before, after quidditch in the showers. And you really don't want to get them wet with lake water, do you?"

Shaking her head, Katie slipped them off before joining Alicia in the water. They swam around for a bit, but it wasn't long before a friendly water fight started. Neither of them was willing to concede defeat, and they were both equally matched. Eventually, they had to admit it was a draw. Climbing out of the water, they sprawled on a large rock, in order to dry off a bit before returning to the castle. This rock was a prime sunbathing spot in the days after their summer exams, which were fast approaching.

"I never did ask, why did you dump Lee?"

Alicia rolled onto her stomach and looked at Katie, completely surprised by the question.

"Well, why did you?" Katie prompted.

"I… decided I liked someone else better, and it wasn't really fair to him."

"Oooh, who?" Katie turned to face her friend. "I can't believe you haven't said something."

Alicia was glad of the relative darkness, as she was certain her face was bright red.

"Katie, what would you say if I told you… it wasn't a guy?"

"It's a girl? I'd say go for it, if that's what you want."

"I don't know what she'd think though. She's never had a boyfriend, but as far as I know she's never been with another girl either."

Katie's breath caught in her throat – that sounded like her.

"The only way to find out is to tell her, you know."

"I'm scared though. She's a friend and I don't want to make her feel uncomfortable." Alicia gave Katie a very pointed look.

"If it's me, I'm not uncomfortable. I'm lying out here with you and neither of us are wearing anything. And I'm not running away."

In fact, Katie was leaning closer. They sat up and leaned into a hug that would have looked totally innocent if not for their state of undress. Alicia kissed Katie on the neck, then whispered in her ear.

"How about we go back inside, I'll help you finish that essay, and then we can continue with this in the dorm." With that comment, she brushed her fingers lightly over Katie's chest.

"Do we have to do the Potions?"

"I don't want you getting detention, honey. I've got plans that involve you." Those fingers were moving lower, trailing incredibly gently over her skin.

"In that case, we'd better get started."

It took them a while to get dressed, both insisting on helping the other with things like bra clasps and buttons. When they eventually returned to the Gryffindor common room, they finished the long Potions essay in record time.

"Night, guys." Alicia yawned, and made her way up to the dormitory. Katie was going to follow in a couple of minutes, just so it didn't look too suspicious to their friends.

As Katie entered the room, Alicia locked it firmly behind her.

"The only other person who sleeps in here is Angie, and she's with Fred tonight. I just don't want anyone coming in."

Katie nodded, suddenly feeling very nervous. She didn't know why; after all, this was Alicia, not some strange boy she'd been set up with. (Angelina had taken it upon herself to find Katie a boyfriend this year.) However, she didn't have much time to think, because Alicia was kissing her. And Katie was kissing back.

"Katie, if you want me to stop, just tell me."

"I don't want you to stop."

"Sure?"

"I'm certain."

Katie captured the other girl's lips in a kiss so passionate, they forgot about everything but each other. Hands pushed at robes, tangled in hair, and held each other tightly. When the kiss ended, they were lying on Alicia's bed, robes and shoes scattered all over the floor. Katie's hair was no longer in its plait, and Alicia's, which had been loose before, was wild.

Alicia's eyes had a predatory gleam as she rolled over so she was on top of Katie. One hand snaked down between their bodies, and then moved up under Katie's skirt, while the other hand started unbuttoning the younger girl's blouse. Katie started to respond by undoing Alicia's tie and blouse, but was soon distracted by the stroking of her private area through her knickers. She let out a sigh, and Alicia smirked.

"You like that?"

Katie nodded, and hoped Alicia wasn't going to stop. She'd never felt anywhere as good when she touched herself there.

"Nooooo!" She complained as Alicia removed her hand in order to slip Katie's, and then her own, shirt off.

"Don't worry, darling. I'm not finished yet."

She kissed her way down Katie's body while undoing her skirt, then urged Katie to lift her hips so she could slide it off. As she did so, she also gently removed her knickers. Katie didn't even realise until she felt the first tentative touch of Alicia's tongue.

"Alicia!"

"Shh. I've been wanting to do this for ages." She licked again, and Katie fell back onto the pillows.

"Don't let me stop you. That felt wonderful."

Alicia laughed, and returned to what she was doing. When Katie started shaking, she crawled back up the bed and held her.

"That was amazing." Katie kissed her, and Alicia looked surprised. "What's wrong?"

"Didn't think you'd kiss me after that."

"Why on earth wouldn't I?" But before Alicia could answer, they were kissing again, and Katie was pulling at Alicia's remaining clothes.

A knock on the door made them both jump.

"Alicia Spinnet, open this door!"

"It's Angelina! She must have had an argument with Fred."

Pulling the curtains round the bed, Alicia unlocked the door. She and Katie huddled together underneath the quilt as Angelina paced up and down, blasting things to pieces with various spells.

"Can both of you stop hiding in there? I'm not angry with you."

The two girls scrambled to get dressed, then went to see how much damage Angelina had caused.

"What did he do this time, Ange?"

"Tried to test one of their new products on me, that's what. And anyway, what were you two doing hiding in there?" She gestured to Alicia's bed. "What happened to Lee?"

"Decided I preferred Katie, here."

"About time you made up your mind." Angelina laughed. "Sorry about the boyfriend thing, Katie. I wouldn't have if I'd known."

"I didn't know either until tonight!"

All three girls laughed. No matter what happened, they'd always stick together.

**AN: My longest one-shot so far! Leave me a review - it encourages me to write.**


End file.
